In many homes and businesses, a significant investment is made into cabinets, such as wood or wood faced cabinets. In kitchens, laundry rooms, and other rooms with sinks, the cabinets may include a cabinet top with a sink to wash items, fill water containers, and otherwise access water. As individuals use the sinks, water and other substances may splash from the sink and fall to the face of the cabinets along the cabinet tops and/or below the sink. The splashes may discolor, warp or otherwise damage the cabinets. Additionally, as items are placed in the sink and/or taken out of the sink, the items may hit and damage the sink or the cabinets.